By Memories, Dreams, and Mysteries
by Megan4
Summary: Completely bizzare--I was bored...felt like writing a fic. About a mysterious man with an unknown past. Set in the future...PLEASE R/R!


An old man paused on his porch for a moment to ponder something. Lately he began having recurring nightmares--fearful nightmares, full of mysterious people he didn't recognise. Of course, he didn't recognise anyone anymore. The people in the local village called him Hermit.

Hermit lived alone--very alone. He was often plagued by non-existant memories. Hermit could remember nothing of his past--not hardly his present. All he knew of himself was that he lived alone and small wizard visited him on a monthly basis. Not that this visit was very personal. The wizard just checked up on him to make sure he lived alone.

The things that had been bothering Hermit lately had been getting worse. There was sinister laughing in his dreams--and people. Hermit never dreamed about people. There was some crazy chap with what Hermit gathered to be shocks of thick black hair. Little voices always danced around in his head--and woman's voice. He couldn't tell if it was children singing or what.

Hermit always had wanted to know about his past--but the wizard wouldn't tell him anything. He never even talked to Hermit--as if afraid he would give away some dark secret.

Oh well, Hermit thought to himself on that hot summer day. And he fell asleep.

The people were more distinct this time. There was young man with long black hair and bright--bright green eyes. Standing next to him was a woman--loads of bushy hair and a friendly, intellectual smile. They looked at Hermit as if he knew them. Hermit was baffled. A green light flashed--children appeared. Two girls with brilliant red hair, and one boy with hair like the womans--bushy and frizzy. A fuzzy image appeared before Hermit's closed eyes. A tall, red-haired man. He was smiling. But a wand came into the picture. It poked at the red-haired man, and the man fell! And pain!--oh the pain such as Hermit had never felt!

Hermit awoke with a start. This was the most vivid dream he had had yet far. Everything seemed so eerily familiar. Hermit opened his eyes to see a young woman strolling down the lane to his house.

He peered at her from under his half-moon spectacles. She had auburn hair with brilliant green eyes. Those eyes! Thought Hermit--he'd seen them in his dream.

Her eyes met his--her jaw dropped as she rushed over to hug Hermit.

Hermit was baffled; who was this woman?

"Ohmigosh!" she screeched, tears running down her face. "Ron!"

"Who" questioned Hermit, now thoroughly confused.

"Ronald Weasley, I cannot believe I found you!"

"What?" he said as she sat to explain her story.

About twenty years ago some kind of serious accident had happened. A witch named Hermione Weasley had vanished mysteriously along with her three children. A man named Ron Weasley was suspected of foul play.

His best friend, Harry Potter, was sure of his innocence. The three had been best friends since their days at Hogwarts. Harry, very influential at the Ministry, persuaded an alternative punishment (since he could prove Ron's innocence...) or memory alteration. The Ministry of Magic sent Ron off to live in recluse, modifying his memory, so he could never be normal again.

The Ministry refused to let Harry contact Ron, as terms of their agreement. All ties were severed.

Aless Potter, child of Harry and Cala Potter, found out her father's story through a little research. Now dead, Harry had tried in vain to keep the story a secret and prevent further humiliation. Hermit, aka Ron Weasley, had been living in secret, having his memory modified about every year or so.

"But why?" asked Hermit, or rather Ron. "Why did you track me down?"

"I just wanted to know the man my father had such faith in--to set all this up and keep it a secret for so long. My aunt (not really, I just call her that) Ginny found out what I was doing and tried to stop me. I don't know what she had to do with it--but I had to come."

"So now what?" asked Ron.

"Aunt Ginny said if I ever found you, to ask you to come and live with her, in secret. I don't even know how she knows you--there's no pictures of you..."

"Ginny?" Ron questioned, the name vaguely familiar...

A/N--Okay, dumb story, I know...Don't know how to end it, so I'll end it here :-) Be a doll and review! :-)   
Disclaimer--I don't own Ginny or Ron or Harry. I came up with "Hermit" and the plot. Oh, and Aless...


End file.
